Display devices are available in many forms for a wide range of applications. For example, a multi-view display may display two images (i.e., dual-view display). A dual-view display may divide its pixels into two groups with a first group of pixels providing a first image and a second group of pixels providing a second image. A barrier (e.g., lenticular sheet) may guide the first and second images in different view angles. For instance, the first and second images may be respectively guided toward front and side view angles.
Because, multi-view displays may display images at different view angles, a multi-view display may include a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. MVAs may provide wide view angles. However, in a multi-view MVA LCD panel a first group of pixels for displaying a first image and a second group of pixels for displaying a second image may each correspond to different gamma curves. Therefore, the two displayed images may suffer color shift.
To address color shift, circuitry may be used to divide a pixel area into sub-pixel areas having different levels of luminance. However, doing so may reduce light transmittance, reduce light utilization efficiency, and increase costs. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid color shift while displaying images at different view angles and maintaining acceptable light transmittance, light utilization efficiency, and costs.